wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Vereesa Windrunner
| status = Alive | relatives = Rhonin (husband), Giramar and Galadin (twin sons), Alleria, Sylvanas, Lirath (siblings), Zendarin (cousin), Arator (nephew), Turalyon (brother-in-law) ] }} Vereesa Windrunner is an elven ranger who fought in the Second and Third Wars. She is the youngest sister of Sylvanas Windrunner who would later become the Dark Lady of the Forsaken, and Alleria Windrunner, a hero of the Second War. Nearly all of Vereesa's extended family were killed by orcs in the Second War and in Prince Arthas's invasion of Quel'Thalas. Both of her sisters can be considered "alive" because Sylvanas still lives, albeit not technically "among the living", and Alleria Windrunner is likely still alive, but her whereabouts are not known. At first, Vereesa was unaware of Sylvanas' fate. However, when she learned of her fate, Vereesa mourned her sister and was enraged when her cousin Zendarin recklessly called Sylvanas a Banshee. History Day of the Dragon Vereesa was assigned by her superiors to escort the mage Rhonin to his ship at Hasic. This simple mission soon turned into a harrowing journey into Grim Batol where she eventually aided the mage in destroying the Demon Soul and freeing the Dragonqueen Alexstrasza. Rhonin was banned from the Kirin'tor because he lost his companion during a mission everybody died, he was the last survivor. His superior will Krasus give to him a second chance to be reinstated with the Kirin'Tor. They believe Deathwing is alive... Third War Following the success of the mission, Vereesa was asked to act as an Alliance Ambassador by King Terenas and the Kirin Tor. She and Rhonin were tasked with touring the Alliance and reminding everyone that there were other threats in the world besides orcs that would have to face sooner or later. During this time, and after facing the horrors of the Third War together, she and Rhonin fell in love. They married and she eventually bore twins, Giramar and Galdarin. Night of the Dragon Her cousin Zendarin, a blood elf who hated humans, tried to kidnap her children, as Zendarin believed the offspring of a high elf and a human mage would have a lot of magic power. She appears again in the novel Night of the Dragon, where she braved the depths of Grim Batol, seeking revenge on Zendarin. World of Warcraft Vereesa is located in the Violet Citadel of Dalaran along with Rhonin, Archmage Aethas Sunreaver, and Archmage Modera. She is the leader of the Silver Covenant, a militant group of high elves who oppose the inclusion of blood elves in the Kirin Tor. She is involved in the Quel'delar quest chain. Trivia Richard Knaak has stated in an interview that he considers Vereesa as having animosity towards the blood elves, courtesy of her partnership with Rhonin and having pride in high elf traditions. This can be seen in Night of the Dragon and in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Quotes *''"With my bow, I have shot orcs dead at a hundred yards. I have battled trolls, demons, and more. I have nearly traveled the length and breadth of Azeroth...yes my love, I think I can handle the situation until Jalia arrives."'' *''"One should not speak of taint who has taken to draining the foul magic of demons."'' *''"Use your eyes and call me not by so accursed a name as that, draenei!"'' Gallery File:Vereesa windrunner.jpg|Vereesa Windrunner in Day of the Dragon File:Vereesa Windrunner.jpg|Vereesa in Dalaran Sources *Book: Tides of Darkness *Book: Day of the Dragon *Book: The Well of Eternity *Book: The Sundering *Book: Night of the Dragon External links es:Vereesa Windrunner fr:Vereesa Coursevent pl:Vereesa Windrunner Category:High elves Category:Major characters Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Dalaran NPCs Category:Silver Covenant NPCs Category:Warcraft: Day of the Dragon characters Category:Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy characters Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters Category:World of Warcraft: Night of the Dragon characters Category:Elven rangers